villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Conny Kameleont
Conny Kameleont is the main antagonist of the 2008 Swedish thriller film LasseMaja's Detective Agency: Revenge of the Chameleon, (In Swedish: LasseMajas Detektivbyrå: Kameleontens Hämnd). He is a burglar and criminal mastermind who seeks to uncover the legendary and mysterieous hidden treasure, beneath the Town of Vallleby. He was however stopped by the Police Chief, as he was committing burglary throughout the hunt, and was sentenced twenty years of imprisonment. Afterwards, he is released and is obstinate to resume the hunt and claim vengeance. He was portrayed by . Biography Most of Conny's background is unknown. He was however a citizen at Valleby Town with a chameleon (just like his surname Kameleont, which is Swedish for chameleon) as a pet. When he heard a Duke Valle's lost treasure, he grew obsessed with giving everything into hunting down the chamber, where the gold lies hidden. He however committed burglary around Valleby to find the catacombs. His crimes led him into getting arrested for two decades in 11 November 1988. The Police Chief was the man leading the arrest. Kameleont vows that when his time in gaol has expired, he will torment him in revenge. Conny spent most of his time doing push-ups, nurturing his chameleon pet and reading the history of the fortune, he desiries, through an old tome about Duke Valle. As the time went by and Conny craved for his release, he finally got out. He only hideout was the lighthouse, on an island in the south of the town. He began gathering tools and equipment for his hunt for the gold and his mission for payback. During the Valleby Anniversary Day, the citizens celebrate with giving the Police Chief, a speech of his great intentions in Valleby. But when he was presented with a buss of him, it was revealed to be a putrid skeleton. The skeleton was a sign for "death", and the buss had been plundered. The thief was Conny disguised as a clown, to keep a low profile and steal the bust for his intentions. He escapes with a boat ar the docks and sails to the lighthouse to modify as pure exfoliated mask with the Police Chief's mask, using make-up and the bust. Once he completed his masterpiece, he began his manipultion. He dressed up as a uppity and odd shoe polisher, who interacted with the Police Chief one evening, and told him that his shoes were dusty. His victim was naive, and never recognized him. As he polished his shoes, he smoothly placed a transponder beneath his sole, to be aware to when he is approaching Conny's vicinty. Conny disguised as the Police Chief, wanders around Valleby harassing and threatening other citizens, leading the Police Chief's reputation into becoming ominous, Lasse's and Maja's (the film's main protagonists) to grow a suspicion multiple personality disorder and the Police Chief himself becoming anguible and crazy over who he is. After toying long enough with his mind, he dressen up as a comedic chicken, the following night, and infiltrates the church and rings the bell at midnight. An angry mob finds Conny as he escapes the crowd and runs away, removing one of the chicken flippers as a trail. The mob awakes the Police Chief at his home to summon him for duty, but as he makes his way to the balcony, with one of the chicken flippers, Conny was wearing, making the crowd think he was the man who was messing with them. The Police Chief was all confused and devestated over whats going on. As the citizens of Valleby have had their endurance of harassment, they imprison him and calls a psychologist to aid them, as they believe his become deranged, whilst conceding it. Conny Kameleon once again returns as the psychologist to toy with the situation once again, with Lasse and Maja making intervention. Lasse (who is in urge to urinate) finds out that the psychologist is in fact a male, which is the main fact they require from the police station, as their true intentions was; speaking to the imprisoned chief. During the afternoon, when work is finished, Conny leaves the station and legs it to the docks. Lasse and Maja follow after him and onwards to the lighthouse, where Conny was preparing his final act before escaping Valleby. They spy on him and overhear enough info to discover that he was the culprit all along. However, their escape was a complete failure as they are compromised and dragged into a shelter for imprisonment. The next morning, Conny returns to Valleby Police Station, to keep reducing the Police Chief and break open the floor to where the catacombs lie hidden. After have been keeping people closure to the Police Chief, by telling them he is overly psychotic and dangerous and extorting them to go away in a beguiling attitude, Conny reveals his identity to him. The incredulous and horrified Police Chief reacts by attempting to break open the cell door, but is sedated by Conny with an overdose drug syringe. After the Police Chief collapses, Conny taunts him again and dismantles the floor and descends the underground. Lasse and Maja successfully get out and ride back from the island to the town. They found the Police Chief sedated and the floor vandalised. They enter it the open hole and follow the eerie maze to the end. Conny was admits his crimes as he stands by the gold and gloats over the success. But as he was about to remove the gold apple from the pedestal, the surface begins to quake and Valleby is at the brink of annihilation. The trap was a punishment for 'The Duke's greed, that if took anything worthy such as the gold apple, he would doom himself among the town. Finally, seeing that there is no escape from his death, he returns the apple to it's previous position. Luckily, Valleby was only a small inch damaged and was easy to rebuild. The Police Chief recovered and Conny was sentenced for perpetual imprisonment for the mass terror he caused in town. Category:Psychopath Category:Incriminators Category:Greedy Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the Past Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Extortionists Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Vandals Category:Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Graverobbers Category:Titular Category:Burglars